Strike Zone
| Pages = 275 | Year = 2365 | ISBN = 9993612103 (paperback) ISBN 0671735160 ( ) ISBN 0671746472 ( ) ISBN 0743412176 (eBook) (Kindle) }} A hidden cache of superweapons – a deadly race to prevent galactic war! Summary ;From the book jacket: :Deep in the uncharted regions of the our galaxy, the Kreel, a primitive, warlike race have stumbled upon weapons powerful beyond their wildest imagination. The Kreel have used those weapons to attack their most bitter enemies, the Klingons. :Captain Jean-Luc Picard and the crew of the are called in to mediate the dispute by ferrying diplomatic teams from the two warring races to the source of their conflict, the mysterious planet where the weapons were discovered, in an attempt to find a peaceful solution to the conflict, and discover the origins of the super-powerful weapons. :Before the galaxy erupts into full-scale war... Background Information * This is author Peter David's first of many Star Trek novels. He is best known for his work of the New Frontier series. * This novel picks up an abandoned Peter David comics story arc from the first DC series. * Data is erroneously portrayed as being able to use contractions on four pages. Characters ;Jean-Luc Picard : Enterprise-D captain. ;William T. Riker : Enterprise-D first officer. ;Data : Android Enterprise-D operations officer. ;Geordi La Forge : VISOR-sighted Enterprise-D chief engineer. ;Katherine Pulaski : Enterprise-D chief medical officer. ;Deanna Troi : Enterprise-D counselor. ;Wesley Crusher : Acting ensign, Enterprise-D flight controller. ;Worf : Enterprise-D security chief. ;Guinan : Enterprise-D bartender. ;Budian : Kreel. ;Aneel : Kreel. ;Tron : Klingon. ;Spyre : Klingon. ;Deni ;Klingon commander : Commander in charge of the Kothulu. ;Bobbi Chase : ::Named for Marvel Comics editor Bobbie Chase. ;Marks : Lieutenant. ;Taka Nagai : Ambassador ;Kobry : Klingon ambassador. ::Kobry's backstory indicates he may be the albino Klingon named Moron (later "Bernie"), seen in Star Trek (DC volume 1) comic book stories penned by Peter David. (KOBRY = KOnom and Nancy BRYce, his Starfleet guardians.) ;Westerby : Admiral ;Jaan Baat-Utuul-Bayn-Devin : A Selelvian "elf". ;Gava ;Bors ;Tom Chafin : Starfleet ensign who served a relief flight controller on the Enterprise-D. Chafin vocalized a disrespectful comment about Wesley Crusher during a conference on the bridge. Picard took the out-of-turn remark as a sign the ensign needed a change of scenery, and reassigned Chafin to security. Chafin was later tricked by Jaan into abandoning his guard post. ::Chafin appeared again as a lieutenant in ''Vendetta and is named after the author's friend, T.A. Chafin.'' ;Sklar ;Derl ;Tuttle ;LaVelle ;Palmeiro ;Dykstra ;Meyer : Enterprise-D security. ;Boyajian : Enterprise-D security. ;Amy References ;Cantos V ;Cognoscente ;Daedalus IV ;DQN1196 ("Hellhole") ;flarg : Expletive used by the Kreel, as in "How the ''flarg do we get though there?". ;Gamma Origi III ;Klingons ;IKS ''Kothulu : Klingon battle cruiser. ::Possibly named for the stories created by horror master . ;Kreel : :The Kreel were a race of humanoids that live in the Alpha Quadrant. They had three fingers, no neck, and a triangular torso. Their mortal enemy was the Klingons. They prided them selves on their bodies and were considered parasites or scavengers. ::The Kreel appear again in later novels by David, and are even used by other authors. ;Selelvians : ::Selelvians appear again in the ''Star Trek: New Frontier series (see: ''Star Trek: New Frontier'' characters).'' Timeline *2290s *2365 sv:Strike Zone cs:Strike Zone de:Planet der Waffen Category:Novels